Let me go
by otakufangurlfujoshi23
Summary: Mikaela always thought that he would hate Ferid, but now he's starting to feel something else towards the other male. Is it alright for him to feel this way? Or should he still hate him? He did after all, slaughter his entire family. Every one of them except for Yuichiro. What will happen to Yuu, if Mikaela embraces his feelings for Ferid? Will he be alright?
1. Chapter 1

Four years ago...

"Yuu please! Just go...I'm...done for..." Mikaela's breaths were growing more shallow and his vision started to blur, as tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks.

He watched Yuichiro run down the long corridor and he smiled weakly. "I know you'll make it Yuu..." As he started to cough, Mikaela glanced over at where his now detached arm was. He didn't feel any pain where it had been torn off, just a numbing sensation.

"My my, aren't you a strong one? Not like the others I see..." The man walked up to the boy and chuckled, bending down and lifting him up by the neck. "I could snap your neck like a twig and not think twice about it."

Mikaela choked, trying to get a bit of air into his lungs. His will to live was gone. As was his family. He looked over the vampire's shoulder, at the bodies that belonged to his family. They had all been slaughtered mercilessly because of him. Tears sprang to his eyes and he looked down at the vampire. This was his punishment and he deserved every bit of it. Feeling the vampire's grip on him tighten, Mikaela's eyes started to flutter and his body went limp.

"Hmm? Are you dead?" Ferid pulled the boy back down and did the unthinkable. He held him in his arms and gently stroked his hair. "I did grow rather fond of you, didn't I?" Letting out a rather exasperated sigh, he said, "I've already broken the law once, why not break it again?" He bent down and laid Mikaela's body out flat on the floor. He bit into the side of his cheek with his fangs and soon tasted what was his own blood. "You shall be my partner for the rest of eternity." Ferid bent down even lower and slowly placed his lips over the boy's.

Surprisingly, the boy became responsive and Ferid had to hold him down. "Shush now! This is for your own good! Would you rather die?"

For the first time in Ferid's life, he felt regret for putting this boy through such a tragedy. He didn't regret killing those children, goodness no. That was just too much fun. He just wished that Mikaela hadn't of been there and witnessed it.

What was wrong with him? Was his humanity coming back? Impossible...

He did know one thing though, this boy had changed him.

Present day...

Mikaela frowned as he walked down the hallway. He had just came back from a long lecture with Krul. She offered him her blood and he had declined.

Not having blood for over ten days was starting to get to him though. He wheezed, having to stop and lean against the wall momentarily. His vision blurred a bit and he could feel a headache slowly coming on. He groaned, just wanting to get back to his room already.

He should be technically going to Ferid for blood, since he was the one that had 'saved' him. At least that's his side of the story. Mikaela didn't call it saving. He didn't call it anything, except for the vampire being selfish and wanting him to keep him around for his own entertainment.

He didn't go to Ferid anymore for blood, because he was trying to avoid him. He was starting to feel different emotions towards the other male and it was confusing him. Mikaela had hated Ferid for so many years...he thought that was the way it would always be. Now though...

Having been lost in his thoughts, Mikaela wasn't watching where he was going and ended up walking into someone. "My apologies..."

"I was actually just coming to see you." It was a voice that Mikaela knew all too well. "Ferid?" His head snapped up and he looked into the scowling face of the man that he had hated for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ferid?" Mikaela looked up and he felt his heart skip a beat. He swallowed nervously, not knowing how the male would react to him avoiding him. He was calm on the outside, but he was probably boiling with anger.

Mikaela turned and started to walk back down the way he had came. If he was lucky enough, Ferid wouldn't follow him.

"Mikaela, you really shouldn't ignore a superior like myself. I can get rather angry over such things." There was a growl in his voice and he chuckled as he noticed the boy pick up his pace. He rolled his eyes and suddenly appeared in front of the blonde.

Mikaela froze as soon as Ferid appeared in front of him. "What do you want?" He narrowed his eyes and looked at the other, waiting for a response. "What do I want? How rude...is that really how you should talk to someone who saved your life?" "You didn't save my life! You gave me an endless time of misery! I have to live with the mistake I made for the rest of eternity." A pain came to his chest at the mention of that fateful night and he winced.

Hanging his head, Mikaela pushed by Ferid, only to be grabbed and pushed up against the wall. His eyes widened, but the tears continued to slip down his cheeks. "Why did you do this to me? I wanted to die that night...I still have dreams about it and-" His voice broke off and he turned his head. Why was he telling him this? He was his sworn enemy. At least he was supposed to be. He was a failure in every way possible. He had failed his family and now he couldn't even hate the man that had killed them. 'I'm such a terrible person...' Mikaela thought the words to himself, as he bit the side of his lip and tried to pull away from Ferid. He didn't bother speaking, because he didn't trust his voice.

Sensing the agony in the boy's presence, Ferid grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the hallway. They entered another hallway and Ferid continued to walk. They walked up a few flights of stairs and then turned a corner. Removing a key from his left sided breast pocket, Ferid entered it into the door that stood in front of them. The lock clicked and he then pulled it out, putting it back in it's place inside his jacket.

He opened the door and stepped inside, pulling Mikaela with him. Shutting it back up, Ferid locked the door, so that they would not be disturbed.

Mikaela looked around, having recognized the room as soon as he had entered it. He had been in this room many times and knew that it was Ferid's bedroom. He used to come here frequently to feast upon the other's blood.

Turning to face the older male, Mikaela said, "Why did you bring me here-" Before he could finish the sentence though, Ferid had pushed him onto the bed. Mikaela swallowed nervously and his heart started to pound. Had he gotten bored of him? Was he going to kill him? He hadn't become a full vampire yet, so it would be easy to get rid of him. Thoughts raced through the blonde's mind and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for it all to end. 'I guess I won't be able to save you after all, Yuu', he thought to himself.

Minutes pass, but nothing happens...

"Mikaela, did you really think that I brought you here to kill you? Goodness, do not insult me in such a way." Ferid seemed genuinely hurt that Mikaela had thought such a thing, because he backed away from him almost immediately.

"Then why...why did you bring me here?" Mikaela was confused.

"I brought you here because..." Ferid glanced out the window and then shook his head. "To answer your question. That's why I brought you here. It is much more private here, then out in the hallway."

Mikaela nodded and sat up on the bed, listening to Ferid. "I want to know why you changed me."

Sighing, the older vampire sat down in a chair, which wasn't too far from the bed. "When you and I were meeting, I suppose, I grew fond of you. I didn't want you to die in a place like that, nor did I want you to die in that kind of state. It was absolutely dreadful and I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you that night."

Mikaela felt his blood start to boil with rage and he suddenly stood up. "Inconvenience? It was an inconvenience? You slaughtered my entire family! Everyone but Yuu...you killed them all..." Images suddenly started to flash through Mikaela's mind of that horrifying night and he stumbled backwards. He fell back onto the floor and glared up at Ferid. "It haunts me! Every single night! I wake up screaming, because the memories are too unbearable. If I had never met you, none of this would have ever happened!" Mikaela stood up and ran to the door, fumbling with the lock.

His hands were shaking so badly though and he couldn't open it. Before he knew it, he was sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't forget it. I have hated you ever since that night. Now though, I don't think I can bring myself to hate you anymore. All of these feelings-" Mikaela's eyes widened as he was grabbed and pulled into a tight embrace. "Ferid?" The male was acting rather strange and it had Mikaela even more confused.

After a few moments, Ferid releases Mikaela and takes a step back. "I am afraid...that I am about to do something very sinful." He looked down at Mikaela and lifted his hand, gently caressing the blonde's cheek. " I have fallen in love with you Mikaela."


	3. Chapter 3

Mikaela looked up at Ferid, with disbelief in his eyes. "What? How is that-" His words were cut off as his lips were suddenly enveloped with the other's. "Mm-mm..." Mikaela's eyes fluttered a bit from the kiss and it confirmed the confusing feelings that he had been feeling all this time toward Ferid. Tears came to his eyes and slowly started to slip down his cheeks.

Ferid felt something wet on the one side of his cheek and he pulled back, looking down at Mikaela. "What is wrong, my love?" He reached out to the younger male and was surprised when his hand got slapped away. "Mikaela?"

Shaking his head, Mikaela looked up at Ferid. "I can not and will not be distracted by such stupid things. I have to get to Yuu and save him. He's the only thing I will ever care about and he's all I need." Reaching up, he wiped away his own tears and turned around, unlocking the bedroom door.

Ferid let out a growl and slammed his fist against the door, as the other male started to open it. It slammed shut and he noticed the other's eyes widen in surprise. "I will make you mine again Mikaela."

A shiver rolled down Mikaela's spine as he listened to Ferid's words and he shook his head. "I refuse to ever become yours again!" He turned around and lifted a hand to slap Ferid with, but his hand was caught and pinned back against the door. Mikaela tried to push the older male away, but not being a full vampire yet, it was impossible to match Ferid's strength. "Let me go!"

Ferid ignored Mikaela's cries and pinned his other arm up above his head, against the door. "I already told you Mikaela. You belong to me and me only. I will make you submit to me again." He looked down into the other's milky eyes and then bent down, burying his face into Mikaela's neck.

Struggling in the vampire's grasp, he suddenly stopped, knowing what was coming next. He squeezed his eyes shut and flinched when he felt the familiar sting, biting the side of his lip. Ferid's fangs went deeper into his neck and Mikaela could feel the blood being sucked from his boy.

 **Minutes later...**

Mikaela started to feel dizzy, realizing that male was taking too much blood from him. Or maybe it was the withdrawl from not having blood in the past two weeks. Mikaela didn't know, but he did know that he was on the verge of passing out. His body started to grow limp and his eyes fluttered. "Ferid..." His voice came out weak, but when he tried to push against Ferid's grip, it was even weaker.

Ferid pulled back, licking his lips as he looked down at Mikaela. "I took a bit more this time, because I know that you haven't drank anything in quite a few days. Maybe this will finally pull you to your senses. You need my blood to survive. You and I both know that Mikaela." He let the boy's hands go and watched as they fell limply to his sides. Before he pulled away completely, he put his hand behind Mikaela's back, supporting his weight. "I will give you some of my blood now."

"I don't want it." Mikaela started to pull away from Ferid and ended up falling onto the floor. 'Damn him, I don't even have enough strength to stand. Let alone make it back to my room.' Hanging his head, Mikaela thought the words inside of his head, knowing that the other male had probably planned this from the beginning. Was he mocking him? It didn't matter. All that mattered was rescuing Yuu from those dreadful human's that were taking advantage of him. He wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of rescuing him. He was the only family that he had left after all.

"Mikaela..." Ferid let out a rather loud sigh and then bent down to the boy. "You will drink my blood." He seen the boy shake his head and he narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

"I don't want to become like you, that's why!" Mikaela managed to turn his head and glared up at the other. He didn't feel hostile towards the other, but if he thought he did, maybe he would leave him alone. He didn't want to focus on how good the kiss felt. He just wanted to focus on something else entirely.

"Hm..." Ferid stood up and looked down at Mikaela. "Stand up."

Mikaela shook his head. "I can't...you made sure of that..." He mumbled the last part under his breath, knowing fully well that Ferid would hear him.

"I confess my feelings and you try to tell me that you're not interested. Yet, that kiss tells me otherwise. If you feel nothing for me, why did you react the way that you did to it?"

A lump lodged itself in his throat and Mikaela looked down at the floor, his bangs falling in front of his face.

Bending down to Mikaela's height again, Ferid chuckled. "You were never one to lie to me Mikaela, but you were always full of deceit."

Mikaela's head snapped up and a growl escaped his lips. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Noticing a smile appear on the other's face, he averted his eyes. Feeling a hand on his cheek, Mikaela flinched. His first instinct was to pull away. It felt nice though and was surprisingly warm.

Feeling satisfied as he seen the boy lean into his touch, Ferid spoke up. "Drink my blood Mikaela, you need it."

Mikaela pulled away from Ferid and swallowed nervously, managing to swallow the lump in his throat. Looking down at the floor, he thought about it for a moment. When he drank Ferid's blood, he was incredibly strong. Much stronger then he was right now. He needed to be strong if he intended to get Yuu back from those humans.

He shoved the urge away to lean back into the other's touch and looked up at Ferid. "Alright. I'll drink it." He watched as Ferid bent down and pierced the skin on his arm with his teeth. Mikaela took a deep breath and leaned over, sucking at the warm liquid that came from the other's arm. He would do what he had to, in order to get Yuu back.


End file.
